Games of a Crazed Host
by SereneFox
Summary: What happens when a sugar high authoress gets hold of mangas? This of course with a game show!
1. Scene 1

SereneFox: Totally standard disclaimer. I DON"T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM SM, DBZ,GW OR HP!!!! Why must the world be so cruel?!?!?! *walks away muttering about evil lawyers*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SereneFox: HI EVERYONE!!!! Waves and laughs maniacally I am your beautiful and talented host of today's fanfic. Now.. *ponders her next move, wonders who to bring out first* AHA!!! I will now bring out the sailor moon gang!  
  
*a big puff of smoke appears and glitter falls from the sky, thirteen people stand and look confused *  
  
Announcer dude: Introducing Sailors Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, Star Fighter, Star Healer and Star Maker! Oh, and Tuxedo baka. *makes a face*  
  
SailorMoon: What the hell? Where is Galaxia? I'm scared, hold me Seiya!  
  
StarFighter: *grins goofily, holds her close, sticks his tongue out at Tuxedo Mask* Sure no problem  
  
TuxedoMask: USAKO?! How could you I love you!  
  
SFox: Well, as the author I hereby kick your sorry ass out of here cuz you are a mamo no baka! *big boot comes out of nowhere, kicks out Mamoru* Man I hate him. Besides, Usagi, Seiya is better! *glomps Seiya*  
  
SSF: Um. *sweatdrops, laughs nervously* ok yea.  
  
Sfox: Now you all sit down now!!!  
  
SailorMars: What if we don't want to?  
  
Sfox: *grows fangs and flames in her eyes* Dammit I said sit!!!!  
  
*all of the Senshi sit*  
  
Sfox: Ok. Now for my next guests..Should I bring Gundam boys or Dragon Ball boys. I KNOW!!!! *snaps her fingers with an evil glint in her eyes*  
  
*Harry Potter, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Oliver Wood appear*  
  
Announcer dude: The Harry Potter Gang! Introducing Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron and Oliver!  
  
Sfox: *glomps Harry, looks then sees Oliver glomps him, finally sees Draco, hearts appear in her eyes and glomps Draco, knocking him to the floor* Mmmmm. You are so kawaii! *realizes she needs to continue with the show smiles sheepishly, stands and dusts herself off* Ok You guys go sit, Draco, I'll deal with you later  
  
Draco: *looks nervous, runs and tries to hide behind Maker* Bloody hell woman you are scary  
  
Ron: Blimey, how come I don't get glomped? *gets glomped by Hermione* errr.thanks 'Mione  
  
Sfox: Ok now for the Gundam Boys! Here they come now! *takes out a remote control and uses it to guide Gundam suits to her show* Man I love this thing.  
  
*Gundam suits land, causing the stage to shake. SereneFox, growls about the damage ejects pilots in a tangled heap*  
  
Announcer dude: And heeeeeeeeere are the Gundam boys! Heero, Trowa, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei!!!!  
  
Sfox: *squeals with joy, runs up and glomps every one of the boys* wow! You are actually here this is so totally cool! Welcome. I have a big surprise for everyone later! And now finally the last few people. Dragon Ball Z!  
  
*a portal opens and out fall a few people*  
  
Announcer dude: Here now is Goku Gohan Vegeta and Mirai Trunks!!  
  
Sfox: *smiles brightly and waves to the crowd*. Now lets begin the games!!!! 


	2. Scene 2

SereneFox: Again with the disclaimer, jeez. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SAY IT!!!  
  
Duo: Fine, then I will find some way...*walks up and kisses her, then turns and walks away*  
  
SereneFox: *in a daze, giggles * Fine fine I don't own sailor moon, gundam wing, DBZ, or HarryPotter. *walks away happy *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SereneFox: And Now, Lets the fun begin. Our first game for this evening will be.duh duh duh!!!! Truth or Dare!!! But first I need to even things out a bit so some guys have to go. Now who.??? * looks around tries really hard to decide* ok I am sad to say that Harry, Oliver, and Ron have to leave. I am sorry! * Snaps and they are gone *  
  
Draco: Why am I still here?  
  
Sfox: Because you are so kawaii and I think I love you! * Glomps Draco* so you will be my co-host. Now I need two more females for the equality. I know! *snaps again and Galaxia and Rini, age approx 16, appear *  
  
SailorMercury: Oh no! It's Galaxia!!! Scouts get ready to fight!  
  
Galaxia: What the.? Where the fuck am I? * Looks at SereneFox* and who the hell are you?  
  
Sfox: I am your beautiful and talented host SereneFox. And this is my handsome co-host Draco. Welcome to my show! Now go sit with whomever you wish. The Sailor senshi * glares at them * will not attack you since you are healed for the purposes of my show.  
  
* Galaxia walks to where Wufei is, sits beside him, Wufei mutters something about weak onna and gets hit in the head by Galaxia*  
  
Rini: Mommy? Daddy? * Sees SailorMoon, being held _still_ by Seiya* MOMMY!!! * runs to Usagi and into her arms* what happened? In the future Mamo-baka is not my daddy anymore, Seiya is.  
  
* Usagi and Seiya glance at each other before Usagi looks away and blushes bright red while Seiya looks very happy *  
  
SailorMoon: We will explain that later. Right now we are on a game show so just be quiet ok and listen to the nice insane lady. * Rini nods*  
  
Sfox: I AM NOT INSANE!!!! * Her hair flies around her head, then calms down* Now here's how it goes first I will choose someone to start then after they do their truth or dare, they pick someone else and the-----  
  
SailorUranus: WE KNOW HOW TO PLAY!!! JUST GET STARTED ALREADY!!!  
  
Sfox: * looks miffed, glares wickedly at Uranus * Fine, since you all know how to play, Uranus why don't you start us off. Truth or Dare???  
  
Uranus: * looks thoughtful, shrugs * Dare  
  
Sfox: * smiles slyly* Alright then, I dare you to kiss someone.* Uranus looks expectantly at Neptune * OTHER than Neptune!!!! * laughs wickedly as Uranus pales*  
  
Uranus: um ok. No problem. Does it have to be a member of the opposite sex? * SereneFox shakes her head no * Ok then * Uranus walks up to Usagi and plants a wet one on her, walks away proud of herself, muttering something* sorry koneko, always wanted to do that.  
  
SailorMoon: * Looks dazed and confused* wow, she's a good kisser * Haruka hears and smirks, Usagi blushes * I mean ok, lets move on.  
  
Uranus: * looks proud* ok my turn..Um..You! * Points to Vegeta* truth or dare?  
  
Vegeta: I am a prince I don't have to play this stupid game!  
  
Goku: Aw come one Veggie! Have a lil fun and get the stick outta your ass. * grins* besides are ya afraid???  
  
Vegeta: I am not afraid Kakkarot! Fine Dare!!!!  
  
Uranus: * Ponders her dare* hmmmm. I dare you to grope your friend there *points to Goku *  
  
Vegeta: WHAT?! NO WAY IN HELL!!!  
  
Sfox: Oh no folks her refused a dare does everyone know what that means? * listens to the audience*  
  
Audience: Wheel of Fate!!!  
  
Sfox: That's right. Heeeeeere we go! * spins the wheel of fate, slows until it lands on 'hang em up by the thumbs' * Ok Bob, come and take our sore player out for his hang time!  
  
* A big bulky guy with a small 'hello my name is Bob' name tag comes out and drags Vegeta kicking and screaming to the rope*  
  
Vegeta: Fine!!! I'll do I'll do it!!!! * screams as he is strung up*  
  
Sfox: Sorry but you had your chance. Well, folks we need money so it is time for a commercial break. See ya in a few! * Winks and walks to talk to Draco, scene fades just as she glomps him while he looks terrified* 


	3. Scene 3

Draco: ok well since SereneFox is gonna be a lil git about this, I will say the standard disclaimer. She doesn't own anybody, not even me.  
  
SereneFox: * runs and glomps Draco * I may not own you but I still love you Draco-koi!  
  
Draco: * glares at her, mumbles grumpily* lucky me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Announcer dude: We now return from our commercial break, sponsored by cheetos! They are dangerously cheesy (A.N. I don't own cheetos either!) Here is your host, SereneFox!  
  
* Audience applauds, camera focuses on her*  
  
Sfox: Thank you thank you. As you know my name is Serene Fox and I am your beautiful and talented hostess. Here with me is my handsome and suave co- host Draco Malfoy! *he looks sick, then glares at the audience cuz they boo him. * Ahem. Anyways, we are here to continue our game of Truth or Dare! Now, since Vegeta forfeit his turn for the wheel of fate, I have to pick a new person to continue. Um..let's see. First will the senshi dehenshin please?  
  
SailorJupiter: NO WAY! We already have to deal with you, but we will not do it unprotected!  
  
Sfox: * eyes glow red and fangs grow again* I SAID DO IT!!  
  
* senshi dehenshin immediately*  
  
Sfox: Thank you. Now the new person to continue is.HEERO!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Sfox: * whines* Heeeeroooo..pleeeeeeeaaasssseee! *turns on puppy dog eyes *  
  
Heero: * cringes, then sighs in defeat* Fine onna. * chibi SereneFox: Hooray! * I choose.you, the pink haired girl! * points to Rini* Truth or dare?  
  
Rini: *looks apprehensive, gulps and glances at Usagi * mom? Is it alright. I don't want what happened to the veggie man to happen to me.  
  
Usagi: yes dear go ahead. If you feel as if you can't complete your dare, I will do it for you.  
  
Rini: um..dare  
  
Heero: I dare you to kiss the skinny black haired man. Over there.  
  
Gohan: *squeaks * (yes he squeaked) me???  
  
Rini: * gulps* ok I will do it *runs and quickly kisses him on the cheek *  
  
Gohan: *blushes *  
  
Audience: Awwww  
  
Rini: Ok, my turn. Hermione Truth or dare  
  
Hermione: *pales * um..I really should be studying (chibi ami shows up: you go girl!) but I will choose dare.  
  
Rini: I dare you to flash your chest at one of the guys here. Any one of them.  
  
Hermione: * pales even more* eep. Ok statistically, I should choose the one I like the most so I will get a trace of satisfaction for doing something fun.. Ok whew here it goes. * walks up to Duo and stops in front of him, squeezing her eyes shut, she lifts up her shirt for 5 seconds then quickly pulls it down and runs back to her seat *  
  
Duo: * in shock, slowly grins and has VERY bad thoughts.*  
  
Sfox: Ok Hermione now it is your turn to truth or dare someone. And make it good. I am tired of all the kissing stuff. Make it funny!!!!  
  
Hermione: Ok, You, the man from the three lights. Grey haired man. Truth or dare  
  
Yaten: Who me? Um Truth.no no no make it dare.  
  
Hermione: I dare you to.. * thinks about it real hard, then suddenly smiles* run around the stage area..NAKED!!!  
  
Yaten: No way. No FUCKING WAY! I am not doing that. No  
  
Sfox: Uh oh. Audience tell me what that means * Holds hand to her ear*  
  
Audience: WHEEL OF FATE!  
  
Sfox: That's right! Now heeeeeeerrrrrrrrreeee we go! *spins the wheel of fate * wheel of fate turn turn turn, tells us the fate so they shall learn!  
  
* wheel slows down to eat a pig's head*  
  
Sfox: Ewwwww. That's nasty who put that up here!?! Oh well *Shrugs * no matter. Bob? Help us strap our player into the chair Draco-koi *Bats her eye lashes and smiles sweetly * please bring out the head.  
  
Draco: Ugh bloody hell woman that is disgusting. But since you hold my life in the balance.. *walks back stage and returns, holding a big smelly pig's head *  
  
Yaten: * is strapped in the chair*. NONONONONONONONONONONO!!!! Please for the love of Selene NO!  
  
Sfox: Sorry Yaten. You made your decision. Now chow down and you can return to the game. *turns away from players, who look ready to vomit * Ok now we have to go to more commercials. And when we come back. A new game...SPIN THE BOTTLE WITH A TWIST!  
  
*crappy music comes on and scene fades with Usagi, Ami, Rei, and a few other girls running to the bathroom holding their mouths * 


	4. Scene 4

Sfox: I don't own SM GW DBZ or HP. WHY MUST THE WORLD BE SO CRUEL???  
  
Usagi: Dunno. If you find out why, ask destiny why the hell she placed me with Mamo no baka.  
  
Sfox: No problem * beams* Now on with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Announcer dude: We now return from our commercial sponsored by Angel soft( A.N. I dun own it! ^.^) It gets ya clean where it most counts! And here are your hosts, SereneFox and Draco Malfoy!!!!  
  
*audience claps, Sfox and Draco run on the stage waving.*  
  
Sfox: Ok we are back once again to my lovely show. * beams* Now we no longer have time for the truth or dare round * all contestants let out a sigh or relief* so we will move on to spin the bottle with a twist! Here to assist me is my gorgeous co-host Draco-kun! *glomps Draco and kisses his cheek *  
  
Draco: * rolls eyes, says in a monotone * Oh yay me. I am the luckiest co- host alive * runs up to the camera, eyes wide staring into the lens* SOMEONE FOR THE LOVE OF SELENE SAVE ME!!!!  
  
Sfox: Oh Draco- koi *drags him away from the camera * Do you really want to leave lil ol' me? *Draco nods furiously * Sigh, ok. * snaps fingers and Draco is gone, Harry Potter in his place, is glomped* Oh Harry-kun!  
  
Harry: Um *gulp * Hello. Wait wasn't I here before?  
  
Sfox: Yes and now you are back and are my co-host  
  
Harry: * eyes widen* Really? On T.V.? Wow! Yea, I'll be your co-host. This is wicked. What kind of show is this?  
  
Sfox: * links arms with Harry, hearts in her eyes, anime style* It is a game show. Right now we are getting ready to play spin the bottle. Here *hands him a piece of paper * This will update you.  
  
* Harry walks off reading*  
  
Sfox: Now *claps her hands together *this is a different type of spin the bottle. Vegeta and Yaten may now return to our contestants and rejoin our game. Bob? * Bob leads them to their seats, both glare at SereneFox, she blinks* now you spin the bottle---  
  
Makoto: No duh! Then you kiss whomever the bottle lands on. * slaps Haruka a high five for telling off the host*  
  
Sfox: *veins pop out on her head * great. Now I have another Haruka trying to tell me how to run my show. * grows giant size and has fangs with flames behind her* THIS IS MY SHOW! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!! * calms down and returns to normal size, Haruka and Makoto are pale and look frightened* Now the TWIST part of this spin the bottle *glares at Makoto * is if the bottle lands on you more than once you lose an article of clothing. So if it lands on someone twice, they lose a shirt, again, pants and so on. So lets begin! Our first spinner is.. Setsuna!  
  
Setsuna: No problem. I am not afraid. * spins the bottle and waits patiently, it lands on Minako* I can't kiss her!  
  
Minako: Hey what's wrong with me?! *looks indignant *  
  
Setsuna: Nothing is wrong with you, I just don't go that way, no offense Haruka or Michiru * Minako looks satisfied, Michiru and Haruka smile slightly*  
  
Sfox: Oh didn't I say that same sex kisses are allowed? * grins sheepishly while scratching her head*  
  
Setsuna: Fine! * walks to Minako and kisses her on the cheek*  
  
Sfox: Ok Minako! Your turn!  
  
Minako: Ok *spins the bottle * (chibi mina appears: land on the cute guy with the braid! He is so kawaii!) * bottle lands on Makoto, Minako quickly kisses her then sits back down*  
  
Duo: Woohoo! Do it again! That was cool! *Mina blushes while Makoto glares at him and spins. Groans when the bottle lands on him *  
  
Makoto: Ugh. Dammit. Ok c'mere lets get this over with. *kisses Duo, he holds onto her and deepens the kiss, Makoto punches * HENTAI!  
  
Duo: OW!!! That was so totally worth the pain! My turn! * spins the bottle, jumps up and down excitedly stops when lands on Taiki* OHNO!  
  
Taiki: Well I am not thrilled about it either. Just get it over with  
  
Duo: Fine *walks over to Taiki and reluctantly kisses him. Both look repulsed and Yaten glares at Duo * Excuse me for a moment * gargles with mouthwash*  
  
Taiki: Here goes *spins the bottle lands on Goku, they kiss, Yaten glares some more *  
  
*scene fast forwards them pauses on Usagi, Serene fox walks in front of the scene *  
  
Sfox: Well since this will be long and drawn out. I didn't want to make you suffer with reading all of it. So I skip ahead through the who kissed whom so that we can get to the good stuff. Harry?  
  
Harry: * reading and checking off the list* Goku/Michiru, Michiru/M.Trunks, M.Trunks/Galaxia, Galaxia/Duo, Duo/Ami, Ami/Rei, Rei/Yaten, Yaten/Taiki, Taiki/Trowa, Trowa/Usagi, Usagi/Duo, Duo/Galaxia, Galaxia/Quatre, Quatre/Hotaru, Hotaru/Wufei, Wufei/Haruka, Haruka/Vegeta, Vegeta/Rini, Rini/Heero, Heero/Ami, Ami/Gohan, Gohan/Hermione, Hermione/Seiya, Seiya/Mina, Mina/Duo, Duo/Usagi. Those are all who have kissed so far  
  
Sfox: Now here is the end of the game and the most interesting part. I believe you will learn something about one of our contestants. We now continue * snaps fingers and scene goes normal speed*  
  
Usagi: Ok my turn again! * looks around at everyone's state of undress ( Duo has no shirt, pants, or socks, Taiki, Galaxia, Ami, Minako, and Usagi have no shirts, and everyone else is fully clothed) and spins the bottle, lands on Seiya* FINALLY! *glomps Seiya , have a long torrid kiss, then pulls away slightly flushed *  
  
Seiya: Wow, heh, ok my turn. Oh wait! * pulls off his shirt * ok *spins the bottle, lands on Usagi. Raises and eyebrow, then shrugs and kisses Usagi *  
  
Usagi: * Pulls away after a minute, a big grin on her face. Stands and unzips her skirt* Ok spin again little bottle! *lands on Seiya again *  
  
Seiya: Wow this is cool. I am very happy today *kisses Usagi again and then takes off his pants, spins the bottle, lands on Galaxia, kisses her quickly *  
  
*while Galaxia loses her skirt, it is seen in the camera Usagi motioning Seiya to follow her out of the room. They both hurry off, a camera follows them unknowingly, shows they went into a janitor's closet, returns to the game *  
  
Sfox: Ok well folks it seems we have lost two of our contestants. *Odd noises are heard from backstage * But I think we know how Rini came about now though. So the following people stand as so: Duo-No pants no shirt no socks, Seiya- No pants no shirt, Usagi, Galaxia-No shirt not skirt, Taiki, Ami, Minako-No shirt, Everyone else(AN: I am lazy!) is fully dressed. Those people win! We now have another commercial break, so when we return we will have another fun and fantastic game. See ya soon! *waves excitedly, walks to Harry and glomps him, then discusses things for next show. *  
  
ChibiArwen- That is such a cool idea! ^.^ I am going to use that next time. Thanx for the idea.  
  
If people want to e-mail with flames, suggestion or other things, here's my addie greekgoddessgaea@yahoo.com lemme know what you think! 


	5. Scene 5

Disclaimer. Yes yes yes. I know. I OWN THEM ALL!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! * evil lawyers appear with briefcases* gulp um he he AHHHHHHHH!! * Lawyers chase her around and hit her* No stay away!!!  
  
Harry: *sweatdrops * Well, she lied. She doesn't own any of us. She lives in a delusional world where she thinks she does though. ~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Announcer dude: And that commercial was brought to you by Goldfish, the snack that smiles back, until you bite their heads off. And here are your hosts, SereneFox and Harry Potter!  
  
Sfox: Thank you thank you. We are now back and continue on with our next game. We can't continue with our old one because certain people decided to become a little bit too frisky. * glares at Usagi and Seiya, both flush with guilt but smile stupidly* Well, at least we know where Rini came from  
  
Harry: That was a low blow. Anywho, now our next game is Bathing suit twister. The girls must wear these * produces pink and purple bikinis* and the guys must wear these *produces dark blue Speedos * these must be worn at all time during the game.  
  
(chibi Sfox: Woohoo! Hot guys in tight pants! *does a happy dance *)  
  
Vegeta: Ugh I have to wear these?  
  
Hotaru: Why do I have to wear this? I am too pale *whines *  
  
Galaxia: Aha! The senshi are too afraid to wear them! I am not though! *runs to dressing room and puts on bikini, comes out looking smug * Damn I look good  
  
*Duo whistles, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Quatre's eyes bulge, Vegeta gets a nosebleed *  
  
Sfox: Vegeta ecchi.  
  
Michiru: Ok We are not afraid Galaxia-sama! Come on scouts! PINK AND PURPLE BIKINI MAKE-UP!  
  
*all scouts appear in bikinis, Ami blushes, Rei looks bored, Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, and Rini look nervous, Haruka and Michiru eye each other with mysterious looks in their eyes *  
  
Setsuna: I totally knew this was gonna happen.  
  
Vegeta: Riiiight. Why would you know that?  
  
Setsuna: I am the senshi of time. I can see the future.  
  
Vegeta: Ok whatever you say. I will not be taunted by a bunch of weak onnas! Come on Kakarott, you and the brats need to change to prove our manliness  
  
Sfox: I know another way you can prove your manliness. *smiles wickedly and winks *  
  
Vegeta: ...  
  
*Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goku, and the rest of the males change, they return a few moment later *  
  
Sfox and the rest of the girls: * drool*  
  
Harry: AHEM, SereneFox, we need to continue do we not?  
  
Sfox: *looks dazed * huh? Oh yea *shakes herself * Ok now we have four groups of six each and they are as follows: Usagi Vegeta Heero Goku Rei Hermione, Trowa Seiya Yaten Ami Haruka Rini, Taiki M.Trunks Duo Galaxia Setsuna Hotaru, Gohan Wufei Quatre Michiru Makoto Minako  
  
Harry: The winner of each group, who is the last one upright, will go one to the final round where the four group winners will go against each other. Whoever is the last standing in that game will be declared the winner.  
  
Gohan: What do we win?  
  
Sox and Harry: Ummmm... *looks at each other *  
  
Sfox: Anyways lets begin. Everyone to your respective groups! Chop chop  
  
*everyone slowly pads to a Twister board, three on each side *  
  
Harry: Ok everyone, left hand blue!  
  
*everyone places the left hand on blue *  
  
Sfox: Left foot red  
  
*all left feet on red *  
  
Harry: Right hand yellow!  
  
*all on yellow, Usagi and Goku get tangled up as do Trowa Yaten and Ami, Galaxia and Setsuna, who glare at each other, and Michiru and Makoto *  
  
Sfox: Left hand on green * Seiya, Yaten, Ami, and Quatre fall* You are out for the rest of the game  
  
Ami: Good I am NOT flexible enough to be all twisted like that  
  
Harry: Right foot Red!  
  
*all on red, Rei falls on her head, causing Usagi to fall on Heero, who trips up Goku who knocks over Vegeta so. *  
  
Harry: Hermione is the winner in Group one! Go 'Mione!  
  
Vegeta: Baka Onna! You caused me to lose! You are a poopy head!  
  
Rei: Poopy head? Revert to kindergarten much?  
  
Vegeta: *mumbles about ki blasts *  
  
Sfox: Ok now calm down people! Left foot on blue and right hand on green!  
  
* Trowa goes for the green, causing Rini to fall over as well as Haruka, in group three Taiki pushes Hotaru into Trunks so all three fall, in group four Minako and Makoto get tangled up causing one big pile of limbs*  
  
Harry: Ok so all you who fell, go sit down! All we have left are: Group two: Trowa and Duo Group three: Galaxia and Setsuna Group four: Michiru Gohan and Wufei Ok so people here we go *spins the spinner * Left hand on yellow!  
  
*Trowa leans for yellow, and falls on his cute butt, Setsuna and Galaxia fight over a yellow, but Galaxia pushes Setsuna off of the mat, Michiru mumbles something about how this is stupid and sits down on Gohan's head who unbeknownst to her, reached for the yellow *  
  
Gohan: *sees stars * wow. A hott girl just sat on my head. How often does that happen? *gets punched by Haruka * OWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR???  
  
Haruka: She is my girlfriend. She should only sit on my head!  
  
Sfox: Riiiight. Anyways, the winners are Hermione, Duo, Galaxia (chibi Setsuna: NO DAMMIT NOT HER!) and Wufei  
  
Harry: Now for the final round! When we return from commercials  
  
Sfox: Hey Harry, ya wanna do our own game of twister?  
  
Harry: What do you mean?  
  
Sfox: * leans over and whispers not-so-innocent things in his ear, he blushes tomato red and drags SereneFox off to her dressing room* We'll be right back! After some fun time in the dressing rooms!!! Ja ne! 


	6. Scene 6

SereneFox: Thanks to the few people who have reviewed so far. You're input really helps me. And A BIG BIG THANKS to ChibiArwen cuz she has come up with the greatest ideas!  
  
Harry: did ya really have to yell all that? *holds his head and pops a couple of Tylenol *  
  
Sfox: Yes I did now let me finish! *screams last part, Harry moans in pain * Ahem ok ChibiArwen. I think I may use your last idea for a finale. There is one more game I wanna put in before that.. *laughs evilly, Harry looks scared * And Kiira Moon..I haven't decided on permanent couple yet so who knows it may happen..  
  
Lawyers: You have yet to tell the disclaimer!  
  
Sfox: *sighs * oh alright. I dun own nuthin except the direction the fic goes *cries *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Announcer dude: And we are back once again. That last commercial was by.aw who the hell cares. Anyway here is your host SereneFox!  
  
*audience looks, sees no one, silence, crickets chirp *  
  
Announcer dude: *clears throat * Ahem. HERE IS YOUR HOST SERENE FOX!!!!  
  
*SereneFox comes tumbling out of a closet, her shirt buttons off, with Harry right behind her. Clothes askew, Harry's glasses hang off his ear *  
  
Sfox: blushing* Ok. Yes here I am! *audience applauds while she buttons her shirt right * and here is my VERY talented co host Harry Potter! *camera focuses on lipstick smudge on Harry's cheek * Um Harry?  
  
Harry: huh? Oh! *wipes it off * Yes we are now going to continue our bathing suit twister competition. The four finalists are Hermione Granger, Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell and Galaxia  
  
Galaxia: Why don't you say my last name?  
  
Usagi: You don't have one  
  
Galaxia: Oh..  
  
Sfox: Right ok anyways, will the four contestants please gather round the twister board? We shall begin right away!  
  
*the four surround the board, Duo looks excited, Wufei looks bored, Hermione looks confident, and Galaxia looks determined *  
  
Sfox: Ok and now we begin, Harry spin please  
  
Harry: *spins the spinner * right foot blue *everyone places on blue, spins again * left hand yellow *everyone on yellow *  
  
Sfox: Ok now here is where things get interesting two body parts at once and I ain't even gonna use the spinner! *throws spinner away, contestants looks horrified * Ok right hand red and left foot green  
  
*laughs maniacally as everyone tries to do so, stops and frowns when no one falls or is in a compromising situation *  
  
Harry: ok lets see here right foot green left hand blue  
  
*everyone proceeds to do so. Hermione is bent backwards over duo, who is grinning and twisted around Galaxia who is upset and under Wufei and over Hermione who both look panicked *  
  
Sfox: Ok now three parts at once! Muahahahahaha! Right foot red left hand blue left foot yellow  
  
*Immediately Duo falls on top of Galaxia causing her to fall, she gets mad and throws Duo across the room. Hermione and Wufei are still left standing, so to speak *  
  
Harry: ok now pick a body part and place it to the corresponding color when I give them: left yellow right green right blue  
  
Wufei panics and falls while Hermione is still standing, she brings herself upright just as SereneFox shouts *  
  
Sfox: HERMIONE IS THE WINNER!!! YAY! Go Hermione it's your birthday! Woohoo!  
  
Hermione: blushes* it was all about mathematics (chibi ami: wow! *stars in her eyes *) what do I win?  
  
Sox: *turns to Harry and talks to him quietly with hissings and exaggerated gestures, Harry grins evilly when he suggests something, SereneFox returns to Hermione * YOU WIN TROWA! And as part of that deal you get to be locked in a honeymoon suite and do as you please with him!  
  
Trowa: WHAT THE HELL?! I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!!  
  
Hermione: *looks at Trowa * It's a deal! *grabs the room key and Trowa and rushes out of the studio *  
  
Sfox: Ok that is all for now. We have more commercials and so we will have a new game when we return. Hopefully Hermione will be done by then.  
  
Harry: Bye! *turns and talks to SereneFox as scene fades out * 


	7. Scene 7

Disclaimer: ok ok so I dun own any of the characters which is a total bummer.  
  
Usagi: just who are you gonna put me with? I am being bounced around like a ping-pong ball  
  
Well, I'm not sure yet. There is still one more game to go thru.  
  
Usagi: *wails * man!!! Hurry up! Put me w/ sum1 and just leave me there!  
  
Hermione: wait, how come Usagi is the only one who gets to complain?  
  
Oh no..Dammit Usagi see what you did?!  
  
*all the females in the fic come out of the wood work, complaining *  
  
Haruka: I had better be with Michi!  
  
Michiru: Yea!  
  
Setsuna: Why does Galaxia even have to have a partner?  
  
Galaxia: hey, why should you?  
  
Ami: you need more logical things in here!  
  
Rei: you're a baka!!!  
  
Makoto: They all look like my old sempai!  
  
Mina: *slaps Makoto * Do not!  
  
Hotaru: I am too young for this!  
  
Rini: me too!  
  
ENOUGH! YOU GUYS WILL SIT DOWN, SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH WHATEVER I DECIDE GOT IT?!?!?!?!  
  
All: *meekly * yes ma'am  
  
Thank you. Now on with the games! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Announcer dude: Ok we had sponsors but I don't want to say them so I am just telling you guys that we are back. Here are your hosts SereneFox and Harry Potter!  
  
Sfox: and once again we are back. We are on our last game before the finale. And it is the simplest game by far! Monopoly!  
  
Harry: Yes there are no secret hidden meaning behind this game like there was with twister. It is just your ordinary, run of the mill monopoly! The groups are as follows: Group 1-Duo Goku Seiya Wufei Rei Haruka Hermione Rini, Group 2-Trowa Gohan Yaten M.Trunks Usagi Minako Makoto Michiru, and Group 3-Quatre Heero Vegeta Taiki Ami Hotaru Setsuna Galaxia.  
  
Setsuna: Why am I always with Galaxia? We hate each other!  
  
Galaxia: Yea she is such a prudy bitch *gets whacked by the Time Staff, grumbles *  
  
Sfox: *looks peeved, turns to converse with Harry * Well fine! Until we have a REAL finale game, just go and do whatever you want until the next commercial ok?!  
  
Rei: Ok. *~~*~~* 10 minutes later *~~*~~*  
  
Rei: I bet you a bag of m&ms *picks up a bag and throws it on top of the pile *  
  
Ami: I see your m&ms and raise you two kit kats *throws in kitkats *  
  
Galaxia: *groans * I fold. No way can I meet that. I will take my starburst and be happy  
  
Duo: I raise you a bag of mini butterfingers! *grins triumphantly *  
  
Usagi, Rei, Galaxia, and the rest of the players: oOoOoOoOo  
  
Ami: *raises an eyebrow, bites her lip in concentration * hmmmm. I see your bag and I still raise you. 3 bags of pixie sticks!!!  
  
*room goes silent, all players stare at Ami and Duo, Duo's grin fades as he looks dejectedly at his hand, finally sighs *  
  
Duo: *softly * you win.  
  
Ami: are you serious? *look of shock over come by happiness * Woo hoo! Candy! *stops mid happy dance, realization dawns on her, an evil grins crosses her face * Candy.. *screams *SUGAR!!!!!  
  
*everyone slowly backs away from her. *  
  
*Seiya, Trunks and Heero all approach Usagi *  
  
Seiya: Usagi you know I love you but I cant be with you right now.  
  
Trunks: Usagi I like you, lets find somewhere quiet  
  
Heero: I get to be with her after you do.  
  
*all the men continue to talk *  
  
Usagi: *red in the face * WAIT A GODDESS FORSAKEN MINUTE!!! Do I have a say in this? *all three men nod * Ok then, Heero, you are to wait, Trunks meet me in the closet in 5 minutes and Seiya I agree with you.  
  
*all three nod and go about their business, Usagi looks pleased *  
  
*~~*~~* meanwhile*~~*~~*  
  
Haruka: NO!  
  
Michiru: YES!  
  
Haruka: NO!  
  
Michiru: YES!  
  
Haruka: NO!  
  
Michiru: YES and that's all there is to it! We are having a baby!  
  
Haruka: Oh yea well who is the father going to be hmmm?? Better not be that Chiba baka!  
  
Michiru: No ugh goddess no, It will be either Taiki or Yaten. Because I have made a deal with them. They provide the swimmers and we provide the pool. And besides they will get something out of it too.  
  
Haruka: *looks at Michiru suspiciously * what kind of something.  
  
Michiru: well, I will carry our baby and ..mumbles the rest*  
  
Haruka: What?  
  
Michiru: you will carry their baby.  
  
Haruka: WHAT!?  
  
*~*~* again meanwhile*~*~*  
  
Trowa: ..  
  
Quatre:...  
  
Wufei: *mumbles about injustice and baka onnas *  
  
Hermione: *plays chess with Hotaru, Rini watches *  
  
*Vegeta and Goku spar, Gohan stares at the arguing couples (Taiki/Yaten, Haruka/Michiru) *  
  
Minako: I wanna do something  
  
Setsuna: Me too  
  
Makoto: Me three  
  
All together: But what???  
  
*see Goku and Vegeta knock each other out. Minako grins wickedly and nudges Setsuna and Makoto, begins to whisper and they get evil grins as well. *  
  
*~~*~~* 20 minutes later *~~*~~*  
  
Vegeta: *wakes up * owwww my head. *looks at Goku who is also waking up. Starts cracking up *  
  
Goku: *looks puzzled * What? * Sees Vegeta cracks up*  
  
*three females in the corner starts laughing hysterically as the two men look at them in confusion then back at each other, they get up and race to the bathroom *  
  
Vegeta/Goku: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *come flying out and corner the women *  
  
Goku: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY TAIL??? ITS PINK!!!! *shows a pink tail with a purple bow on the end *  
  
Vegeta: AND MY HAIR IS YELLOW AND I LOOK LIKE A CLOWN!!!  
  
Minako: *gasps, manages to say * you.both. *gasp * knocked each other out.. *pitches another laughing fit *  
  
Makoto: *takes a deep breath * so we decided to have a little bit of fun.  
  
Setsuna: *still doubled over *  
  
*trio starts cracking up again *  
  
Vegeta and Goku look ready to kill* Onnas run..  
  
Women: *gulp loudly, run and barricade themselves in a storeroom, startling Heero and Usagi *  
  
*~~*~~* In her office *~~*~~*  
  
Sfox: Ok well this is going far from planned. *sighs and pinches bridge of her nose *  
  
Harry: well, we still have the last game. Maybe it will all turn out ok in the end? *looks at SereneFox * Or maybe not  
  
SereneFox: Well, we only have one or two more episodes before it is over and they are all acting like a bunch of hormonal teenagers  
  
Harry: Well, they are *quiets at SereneFox's glare *  
  
SereneFox: well, lets go round the kiddies up and move on. Maybe we can be productive  
  
Harry: yes ma'am  
  
*both leave the office, return to see colorful people, a hyperactive Ami, and arguing couples Sfox takes a deep breath and.. *  
  
SereneFox: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!  
  
*everyone stops and stars at her *  
  
Sfox: Thank you. Now *turns to the cameras * we will have a short commercial break and return with our finale game! Ja ne!  
  
Ok people please review for me! I appreciate the little reviews I have gotten and for the person who called me a flame name, well its my story and im sticking to it! 


	8. Scene 8

SereneFox: It has been a really long time since I updated. And here people thought my ficcie was a dead one. *stand by a grave with the title of the fic on it, sees flowers * Well it was for a while now it is back!!!  
  
Harry: After a long long hiatus and well deserved fun time *looks wickedly at SereneFox who blushes * she has finally decided to update. So here it is!  
  
Sfox: Disclaimer. I don't own anything anymore...save the plot...if there really is one.  
  
Games of a Crazed Host *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Announcer dude: And here we are again, with your lovely hostess and savvy host SereneFox and Harry Potter! And after this is all over I QUIT!!!  
  
SereneFox: *looks at the announcer guy with puppy dog eyes * Do you really want to leave little ol' me to wreak havoc on the lives of innocent people? *a tear falls *  
  
Announcer dude: * tries to look away, finally sighs and groans in defeat* No, ok I will stay until you are done with this mess... *mumbles about needing a naked woman and a bottle of whiskey *  
  
SereneFox: Hey this is a kids show! Watch your language. Well, not really so who the hell cares?? *Laughs and bounces around, much to Harry's delight, he gets a nose bleed * Hey whats wrong with you Harry? *Leans over and shows more cleavage, Harry passes out * Harry? *pokes him with a stick * O well. Here we go with the games!!!  
  
Haruka: Can you please just let us go home now??? *gets on knees and begs *  
  
Sfox: never. Not until we are finished with the games. And this is the final and best game of them all!!!  
  
*Everyone groans, Rini and Hotaru look on in fear *  
  
Sfox: Seven Minutes in Heaven and Seven Minutes in Hell!!! No I am going to explain the game and if anyone interrupts me *glares specifically at Makoto and Haruka, they cower in the corner * I will hurt you all.... *devil horns pop up *  
  
*Harry wakes up * Are we ready for the new game??? *takes a peak down her shirt again and grins *  
  
SFox: Yep! *beams * I am explaining the game unless you want to do it Harry- koi.  
  
Harry: Eh *shrugs * Why not. Ok the purpose of this game is to draw names out of this hat *giant top hat appears * Who ever's name you get you go into a closet with them for 7 minutes and you have to do whatever is written on the list in the closet. killing each other is not allowed and it is not on the list!!! There will be no killing! *Galaxia and Setsuna look disappointed, as does Vegeta * BUT the thing is everyone else will know what is going on thanks to this hidden camera in the closet. It is listed by couple numbers of who will do what. You are not allowed to say out loud what the list says or else you will be stripped naked and the first one who wants you will have you for the night. Example, if me and SereneFox were to go into the closet and the list said "Couple No. 1, switch clothes" we have to do that while the others guess what we have to do. If she were to say what it was, we both would be sent out here and whoever wanted to have "fun" with us would get us. Understand??  
  
*Everyone looks on blankly, Harry sighs in disgust * Fine. We will make it like the normal 7 Minutes in Heaven. Go into the closet, make out or whatever, and then come out, and the people get to pick the next couple. Better? *Everyone nods * ok first to pick a name is....Ami!  
  
Ami: *blushes rose red * I don't want to do this! It isn't right.  
  
Sfox: You have to or else the wheel of fate will come back out....  
  
Ami: ok I will do it!!! Um....I guess I pick the blonde guy over there.... *points to Quatre who gulps. *  
  
Harry: Alright off into the closet you go!!  
  
*They both go into the closet and close the door. *  
  
Sfox: *whispers to Harry * Do they realize the camera will still be on?  
  
Harry: *whispers back * I don't think so.  
  
Sfox: alright everyone into the living type room so we can watch the big screen!!!  
  
Usagi: You mean everyone is going to be able to see this?!?!  
  
Harry: Yep no matter what you do it will be on camera  
  
Haruka: Kinky....  
  
*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile in the Closet*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre: So why did you pick me? I'm not the best looking...  
  
Ami: Cuz I thought you were cute and wouldn't try anything. *looks at him severely * I'd hurt you if you did...  
  
Quatre: Well, can I at least kiss you? *blushes and expects a no *  
  
Ami: *thinks about it * Sure why not *she glomps him against the wall, catching him by surprise *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* In the Living Type Room*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Makoto: Woohoo Go Ami!!! *starts whooping *  
  
Galaxia: Wow, she is a freak. *looks at the senshi *Are all of you like that *  
  
* They all blush deep red, except for Rini, who looks around. Galaxia smirks at them*  
  
Galaxia: Cool I'm not the only one. You guys are cool now. I wont destroy your planet  
  
Rei: Because we are freaks?  
  
Galaxia: Yea, if you were goodie goodies I'd have to kill you all... Balance and all that *smiles and thinks about who she will get paired with. *  
  
Rini: Am I the only innocent one here? *sighs in frustration *  
  
Hotaru: *snickers * Innocent my ass, I remember a certain guard...  
  
Rini: *gasps and giggles * O yea. I forgot about that... *blushes and stares off into space *  
  
Sfox: well, since we are all here I will make some popcorn and get some sodas... I have the feeling Ami will want to stay longer than 7 minutes.... Hey Harry want to help? *winks seductively *  
  
Harry: *hops up and runs to the kitchen * Meet ya in there!!!  
  
Sfox: Well, time for a commercial break. Maybe by the time we get back, things will be better because from now on I am going to pick the couples... Muahahahahaha!  
  
Please r/r. it isn't the best chappie I have written, but I am feeling in the romantic mood, so some sap had to be added, plus I am sick and on meds, so I have emotions right now...lol  
  
p.s. sorry it took so long to update I am trying to get this all done by June at the latest. Expect another couple chappies. They will be even funnier!!! And Revenge is Sweet will be updated soon too! Greekgoddessgaea@yahoo.com 


	9. Scene 9

SereneFox: Alrighty now! Here I am back in action once again! I have decided that this will be the final chapter and this game show will come to a close!

Harry: Awww, no more fun for me anymore?

Sfox: Sorry but no, no more fun, or at least until the next game fic I decide to put out. Maybe a twisted version of Wheel of Fortune. laughs maniacally A sex driven game of Fortune.

Harry: That actually sounds like a really good idea…. ponders thoughtfully

Sfox: Harry, you are such a perv glomps him and that is why you are awesome! On with the games!

Announcer dude: Alright here we are back with our finally few minutes and then I am free of this hell! cackles There are no more sponsors as they were all frightened away by our lovely, yet evil, hostess SereneFox and her diabolical co-host Harry Potter!

Sfox: Yes here we are again and sad to say it is our final "episode" moves fingers making exaggerated quotation marks After this everyone will be free to go home. But we are still playing 7 Minutes in Heaven or Hell, only now…. grins wickedly I am picking the couples. Some will be good, some will be bad. But all will be amusing. Harry, bring me the list!

Harry comes toting a clipboard with the words The List all in capitals Here you go dear, enjoy. kisses her cheek

Audience: Awwww.

M. Trunks: Does this mean that you are going to let us go and be free to continue our lives peacefully?

Sfox: nods Yes, you will all be free to go. But now points in the air, Usagi and Mina look up at nothing, Sfox quirks an eyebrow The List! Since Ami and Quatre are in there for a few more seconds I will read the names of those who will be put together. Obviously they will be excluded. They are as follows: Haruka/Vegeta, Trowa/Hermione, Yaten/Rini, Gohan/Hotaru, M.Trunks/Minako, Goku/Setsuna, Galaxia/Wufei, Rei/Taiki, Makoto/Heero, Michiru/Duo, and Usagi/Seiya. The time will also be shortened to five minutes unless I deem otherwise. pauses and nods to self

Haruka: I don't want to be with that asshole. We will kill each other. Vegeta nods in agreement, then pauses realizing what she said, glares at Haruka while she just shrugs

Harry: Well, we are the hosts and you don't really have a choice on who you are with. So there. blows a raspberry at Haruka, who looks ready to punch him

Sfox: Now now Harry don't make me have to spank you for your bad behavior… again. Harry blushes as Hermione looks at him with shock Ok now back to the people in the closet!

Camera pans to the closet where Ami and Quatre are standing and talking. Well, Quatre is standing, Ami laying on the closet shelf

Ami: So yes and that is how I figured out the quantum physics of apples.

Quatre: Um….

Ami: So tell me about you. What do you like to do?

Quatre: I like to eat apples. Can I kiss you now?

Ami: . I guess if you wanna. I dunno how tho.

Quatre: WHAT! You mean you are a total newbie to all things like…. Boy girl things? That is awesome ahem heartbreaking. Let me be the one to teach you! grins wickedly

Ami: Alright. I always like to do things in the name of experiments. Gets pulled down from the shelf and kissed passionately, when Quatre lets her go, her eyes are glazed Wow.

Meanwhile outside the closet

All the girls: shrieks OOoOoOoOo

Makoto: Go Ami I knew you were a closet freak! (A.N.: Had to put the bad pun in there, sorry. Please don't hate me!)

Galaxia: looks at Setsuna Isn't that Mercury?

Setsuna: Yep

Galaxia: I thought she was the goody goody virgin bookworm?

Setsuna: Yep

Galaxia: looks confused, then shrugs and takes another sip of her whisky

Wufei: Give me some whiskey onna. gets whacked in the head by Galaxia Give me some whiskey onna please? flinches when she pours a glass

Galaxia: I'll take what I can get from you!

BACK TO THE HOSTS

Sfox: Alrighty well it seems that we have made one couple already tonight folks and we seemed to have changed history! No longer will Ami be a virgin forever. In fact, I believe she will be popped within the next week. Yay for non virgin Sailor Scouts!

Audience is silent

Harry: Ok, well, after that is now our next couple, Haruka and Vegeta!

Vegeta: Dammit I don't want to go in that closet with that woman!

Sfox: pulls out a stick and pokes Vegeta with it You don't have a choice bub. This here is the stick of death. One touch and the victim dies in seconds.

Vegeta: So why can you hold it?

Sfox: Because pauses Because.

Contestants face vault

Haruka: Lets just go and get this over with. sighs and walks into the closet.

Vegeta growls and follows her in, the door gets slammed shut behind them, Harry grinning maniacally

In the Closet

Vegeta: So, in the closet now huh?

Haruka: I most certainly am not! Michiru and I have been open about our relationship for a very long time. Everyone who knows us knows.

Vegeta: sweatdrops That isn't exactly what I meant….

Haruka: . Oh….

Vegeta: So you like girls huh? Think you could give me any pointers?

Haruka: taken aback uh sure… not a problem. What do you want to know?

Out of the Closet

Sfox: Dammit they are whispering! They must have remembered that the camera was on in there. strains to hear them

Michiru: I wonder what they are talking about.

Rei: If I know Haruka, and as do you, you should know exactly what they are talking about.

Michiru: Oh no….. pales

Rei: You know, that Veggie fellow is kinda cute…. I wonder if he really is single.

Michiru: Dunno, ask Haruka when she comes out of the closet…..again snickers

5 Minutes Later

Haruka and Vegeta come walking out of the closet still talking

Vegeta: You can just ask and they will do that? Wow, I never knew.

Haruka: Helps to know these things when you are a woman yourself.

Vegeta: Yea I guess shrugs Hey is that purple eyed friend of your single?

Haruka: Rei?

Vegeta: I guess that is her name. Can you introduce me?

Haruka: looks hesitant She has quite the temper. looks at Rei than back to Vegeta As long as you don't tell anyone where you go that information.

Vegeta: Done deal

They shake hands and walk over to Michiru and Rei and begin talking.

Sfox: Ok and now for our next contestant, our winner of the Twister tournament and her prize, Hermione and Trowa! applauds

Hermione: Why do we have to go into the closet? We had the hotel room earlier, right?

Trowa: Yea. peers out from under bangs with one eye

Harry: Well, they do have a point Fox. We should not have to put them in a closet when they have already prolly hooked up, right 'Mione? Hermione blushes profusely while Trowa's eye get really, really wide

Hermione: Uh, yea that is our point.

Sfox: Alright alright. We will move onto the next couple and put them in the closet together. That would be looks at list Yaten and Rini. So come on guys ushers them into the closet. Get in.

Yaten: This would be so much more fun if this were with someone else. grumble

Rini: Well, we have to make due with what we have. Lets just egt this over with. goes into the closet, Yaten follows behind.

Sfox: slams the door shut behind them Alright, now to our commercial, or at least our brief break. When we come back I will have the tape from these two nods head behind her and we will watch it before the final couples go in!

Harry: drawls in a southern accent Ya'll come back now, ya hear? waves

M.Trunks: Dammit, Why do I have to be paired with the airhead?

Minako: Hey I didn't ask for you either. I'd rather be with who she is with.

M.Trunks: I have an idea starts whispering to Minako, who giggles

What will happen in the next commercial break? Just tune in to find out!

Lemme know if this sucked in your opinion or if you liked it. 


End file.
